


Perpetual Sacrifice

by HathorAroha



Series: Frozen Fandom Month Stories [11]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: 100 word drabble, Gen, Next Gen, What If Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HathorAroha/pseuds/HathorAroha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Anna never thawed after her act of sacrifice at the end of "Frozen"? A little 100-word drabble that takes place presumably long after Queen Elsa has passed away. I imagined this taking place in the modern day, or maybe sometime in the 1900s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perpetual Sacrifice

The little girl stares up in awe at the statue, gripping tighter onto her mother’s warm hand.   
  
“Mummy, who is that?” the girl asks, pointing at the statue.   
  
“That’s Princess Anna,” the mother whispers, “She gave her life to save her sister, Queen Elsa, who never forgot her sacrifice.”   
  
“Oh. Did she die?”   
  
“Yes, she did, and her sister, the Queen Elsa, never forgot Princess Anna’s sacrifice to save her from a cruel, heartless prince’s sword.”  
  
Mother and daughter gaze up in quiet reverence at the ice sculpture of Princess Anna, her hand raised to protect her sister and kingdom.


End file.
